The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a microminiature connector suitable for use, for example, with hybrid integrated circuits, semiconductor integrated circuits and the like.
One possible technique for the miniaturization of conventional connectors is to integrally mold a contact holding portion and an insulating substrate as disclosed, for instance, in Hoshino et al in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 443,795 filed on Nov. 22, 1982 "Integrated Circuit Socket Having An Improved Cover", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,497, 529, but, in this case, the insulating substrate is thin, and hence is mechanically weak. Especially in the case of a multiconnector having a number of contacts arranged on an insulating substrate, it is feared that when a mating connector is inserted into or connected with the multiconnector, the substrate will be deformed if it is relatively narrow or thin, or a desired contact pressure cannot be obtained because of the small thickness and hence low mechanical strength of the substrate.